When the magic of Christmas operates
by Archanemy
Summary: Soudain, un bruit de cloche résonne au loin. Un son puissant et suggestif à la fois, immémorial. Minuit, et ses douze coupTout semble se passer comme dans un film avec l'immanquable happy end qu'Erza trouve trop niais en temps normal. Mais là, c'est différent. Parce que c'est lui, et que c'est elle. Et son cœur chavire. C'était son présent.


**Résumé : **Soudain, un bruit de cloche résonne au loin. Un son puissant et suggestif à la fois, immémorial. Minuit, et ses douze coups résonnent et se cognent contre les murs de Magnolia doucement bercée par la magie de Noël qui semble déjà opérer un peu avant l'heure. Tout semble se passer comme dans un film avec l'immanquable happy end qu'Erza trouve trop niais en temps normal. Mais là, c'est différent. Parce que c'est lui, et que c'est elle. Et son cœur chavire. C'était son présent.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Hiro Mashima, même si actuellement j'essaye de négocier pour avoir Jellal un week-end sur deux.

**Rating :** K.

**Genre :** OS, romance.

Ohayo mina !

Voilà que je poste enfin ma toute première fanfiction finie... Soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait, ne me battez pas si c'est médiocre à vos yeux ! J'espère simplement que ça sera au moins passable et pas trop OCC, ainsi qu'un scénario pas trop vu bien que je le sais assez simpliste et banal.

À la base c'était un projet que j'ai écrit en tout début d'année et j'avais laissé tomber jusqu'à remettre la patte dessus il y a trois jours de ça et de décider une bonne fois pour toute de le finir.

Je remercie **Jycrain** (allez lire ses fanfictions, amis Jerzaniens, c'est un ordre) qui m'a aidé avec ses avis et sur le choix de la fin sur lequel j'hésitais beaucoup, beaucoup... _Beaucoup._

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sur la ville de Magnolia, les flocons tombent. Silencieux, ils recouvrent la cité d'un léger linceul blanc. L'esprit de Noël pleure, gelant de ses larmes la rivière qui avant s'écoulait sans un bruit. Maintenant, elle transporte des petits bateaux de glaces, fragiles, à l'apparence de verre. Un voile de nébulosité enveloppe le tout, créant comme une bulle protectrice, impénétrable. La voûte noire ponctuée de part et autre d'astres nocturnes surplombe ce tableau hivernal de toute beauté, ayant en son centre une belle lune ronde dégageant une aura de bienveillance, éclairant les ruelles d'une faible lumière. Un léger vent souffle, agitant les bras des arbres doucement, faisant virevolter les cheveux des personnes encore présentent dehors. Une en particulier qui contraste parfaitement avec ce paysage blanc et pur. Une chevelure sang qui fait tâche dans tout ce décor. La silhouette la possédant est penchée en avant, appuyée contre le muret de pierre d'un pont. Elle fixe le cours d'eau artificiel. Son visage semble être de marbre tant il reste immobile et impassible. Oui, on dirait une statut. Aucune émotion n'émane d'elle. Elle seule sait ce qu'elle ressent en cet instant, personne d'autre n'a le droit de le savoir. C'est son secret. Un secret que la jeune femme défend fermement, comme s'il était le plus précieux des trésors. Derrière elle, un grand bâtiment se dresse, ses drapeaux à l'effigie de la guilde des fées flottants dans l'air, fiers. Une mélodie se dégage de ses murs de briques. Une ambiance contraire à celle du dehors y règne, attirante, joviale. Parfois quelques cris joyeux en sortent également. Mais cela, la jeune femme semble le fuir. Les bras posés sur la pierre froide, elle ignore, se contentant juste de penser et de profiter. Mais profiter de quoi ? Intérieurement, elle s'en moque pas mal de cette neige scintillante, alors que fait-elle ?

Plus vite, les cristaux tombent. Une pluie légère qui colle aux cheveux. Pourtant tout semble mélancolique et triste à ses yeux. Un soupire s'échappe du seuil de ses lèvres, créant un petit nuage de vapeur blanche au dessus de sa tête, venant ensuite se dissiper dans l'espace froid. Un frisson lui traverse l'échine douloureusement. L'air glacé emplit ses poumons, lui arrachant des gémissements involontaires. Des rires fusent. Ils s'amusent. Elle est heureuse pour eux. Mais elle, l'est-elle aussi ?

_I'm fine, I'm just not happy..._

* * *

Les chaises volaient d'un bout à l'autre de la grande pièce. Les verres se brisaient dans un joyeux fracas, volant en une multitude d'éclats, tombant dangereusement sur le sol en tintant. Une tablée composée de gaillards braillant. Une mage gagnant tous les défis de boissons. Deux autres, un rose et un brun, se lançant des piques, front contre front. Un petit homme d'âge plus que mûr, un sourire bien heureux dévoilant ses dents à moitié cachées par son épaisse moustache, les joues rougies par les effets du contenu de sa grande tasse en bois. Ils ont l'air heureux. Et ça à l'air de faire plaisir au cœur meurtri d'une certaine jeune femme. Ses deux mirettes dénuées de tout éclat observaient la scène, tentant de faire paraître une quelconque affection envers eux pour cacher ses peines. En vain.

**« Erza ! Viens te battre ! »** hurla Natsu en la pointant du doigt, le regard brillant de malice

**« J'ai autre chose à faire, pas maintenant, Natsu. » **répliqua t-elle un peu trop froidement.

Le jeune homme faillit protester mais un regard suffit. Un seul. Il comprit, se tut. Elle était déjà partie dehors.

* * *

_ But, nobody should know..._

Et là voilà donc désormais à l'extérieur, se morfondant tant bien que mal dans le décor, tressaillant sous les courants d'air venants caresser sa peau découverte. Elle ne sait quoi penser, elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Mais ça doit bien faire 8 ans qu'elle est dans cette sorte de confusion. Ah non, 15ans... Dont 7 ans qu'elle n'avait vu passer. Ces années gâchées lui créaient un certain malaise depuis quelques temps. Tant de temps s'était écoulé. Le sablier avait été renversé trop brusquement, le sable se vidant bien trop vite. Non, sérieusement, ça lui avait donné un coup de vieux, une baffe mentale. Elle ne sait qu'elle âge se donner. 19, 26 ? Physiquement elle n'a pas vraiment changé. Mentalement, pareil elle suppose. Ses années ont elles été soustraites à sa vie ? Elle ne pense pas, ayant été scellée. Donc elle reste sur 19ans.

… Et lui, 26 ? Un truc encore dur à avaler, hein ? La vie est bien injuste. Elle a une part de cruauté envers chaque misérable petit être de cette terre, le plus insignifiant soit-il. Mais cette part qu'elle a envers Erza n'en est pas vraiment une puisqu'elle la colle, s'agglutine à elle depuis déjà toute petite. La vie a besoin de cobaye, et cette pauvre jeune fille doit en faire partie, c'est son destin. Et qu'elle horrible destin. Est-elle faite pour être malheureuse tout le long de son existence ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte... Elle s'en mettrai des claques parfois. Elle est heureuse, grâce à ses amis, à cette nouvelle vie que lui a offerte Fairy Tail. La seule famille qu'elle ait jamais eu. La rouquine n'est pas la plus à plaindre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se dit. Se convaincre soit même n'est pas chose facile, elle l'a bien comprit.

Alors peut être faudrait-il qu'elle arrête d'être égoïste et renfermée sur elle. Peut être qu'il vaudrait mieux se joindre aux autres. Ses yeux se détachent à contre cœur de leur contemplation, dénuée de réels intérêts, pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule nue, décollant le bustier de sa jolie robe de la pierre sur laquelle elle s'appuyait. De nouveaux arrivants font leur apparition, tous si élégants, si allègres. Elle identifie la joyeuse drille des Blue Pegasus que forment Hibiki, Eve, Ren et Ichiya. Leur maître de guilde semble déjà rire avec Makarov qui vient les accueillir alors que la pétillante Jenny rejoint Mirajane, tandis qu'Erza ne peut réprimander une grimace de dégoût à la vue d'une certaine personne. Le vieil homme, pour fêter Noël comme il se doit, avait invité toutes les guildes amies alentours, et il est vrai que ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée, bien qu'elle ne préfère pas imaginer le résultat final qui risque de se produire avec des mages supplémentaires au sein de la bâtisse. D'ailleurs, elle croit reconnaître Lyon et sa bande suivant de près une femme d'âge bien avancé, faisant tourner son doigt en l'air en petits ronds rapides. La jeune femme ne s'attarde pas sur ça, ses mirettes glissant sur le côté comme pour fuir. Fuir quelque chose qu'elle même ne saurait expliquer. Qu'importe. Une vague de neurasthénie la submerge, lui donnant une légère impression de se noyer dans l'eau noire s'écoulant plus bas où son image se reflète. Une eau contenant toutes les tristesses, toutes les atrocités, glacée... Indéfinissable. Indescriptible. Son esprit divague sûrement un peu trop, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle cogite, les mots se trouvant sur un véritable champ de bataille dans sa tête. Pourtant une phrase bien distincte des autres se fait entendre dans tout ce tintamarre effroyable, lui procurant une migraine indésirable.

_J'aimerai juste qu'il soit là_.

Cette phrase qui revient inlassablement, sans s'ennuyer, la lorgnant avec un malin plaisir. Ces quelques mots alignés qui se répètent depuis longtemps déjà, mais ce soir plus encore qu'à l'accoutumé. Son estomac se serre doucement, une boule se forme et roule dans sa jugulaire, lentement. Douloureusement. Encore une fois elle se demande si elle devra attendre longtemps avant de le revoir. Lui avait bien attendu sept ans qu'elle n'avait vu passer, chose à laquelle elle aurait été incapable. Elle le sait au fond d'elle, et c'est à peine si elle arrive à se l'admettre. Il faut croire que la jeune femme voue un culte, une réelle passion à la torture de l'esprit, une matière où elle pourrait exceller aussi bien que le maniement de l'épée. Ça frôle la perfection. Effleure toutes les douleurs de son cœur aussi, jusqu'à lui en donner le vertige. Chaque élocution l'ayant pour sujet, ou possédant un lien, un souvenir avec lui, lui procure un tel étourdissement qu'elle se sentirait presque tomber à la renverse, lui arrachant quelques spasmes non sans cris. Mais la rouquine a en outre un second talent que le supplice psychique ; la dissimulation. Car c'est bien derrière cette enveloppe irriguée de sang, immobile et dure, qu'elle se voit agir de la sorte. Une mise en scène juste apparente dans les pensées, visible seulement que par elle, son imaginaire. Cela lui permet au moins de le cacher, mais le ressenti est le même, tout aussi réel, tout aussi fort. Ses yeux se plissent, se perdants sur son reflet qui danse sur l'eau. Quelques gouttes d'eau froides glissent de ses cheveux pour venir couler le long de son échine, lui arrachant un frisson. Mais rien n'y fait, que ça soit le tourbillon de sentiments négatifs, tristes ou encore le froid mordant, non, elle resterai dehors. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle est persuadée que rien ne la ferai sourire ce soir, ne la rendrai heureuse. Elle ne veut pas que les autres la voient ainsi. C'est à un point critique, l'impassibilité ne marchant même plus, dû à cette trop grande vague de remords, à cette incessante grimace qui crispe légèrement son visage, comme si elle souffrait. Ce qui n'est pas en soit, entièrement faux. Une légère palpitation lui fait mal, cognant dans sa cage thoracique, comme menaçant de la détruire pour venir sortir de son être. Cet organe assurant sa circulation sanguine, sa ventilation que trop rapide en cet instant même. Ce siège de l'amour et des sentiments qui semble vouloir s'en aller pour ne laisser derrière lui qu'un flot de liquide écarlate s'échappant d'un trou béant, se mêlant parfaitement à ses cheveux comme pour venir marquer et mettre un terme à cette déception amoureuse qui n'a que trop duré. Quelle triste représentation allégorique de l'amour. Si seulement l'échiquier pouvait se retourner dans un simple claquement de doigt pour qu'enfin ce jeu hors de la mesure du temps, sans début ni fin, qui confère l'idée de devoir durer toujours, se tourne en sa faveur. Rien qu'une fois. Son souhait le plus cher sans doute.

Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'elle est là ? Milieu et notion fondamental dans lequel semble se succéder les évènements et se dérouler les existence. Attendre l'arrivée d'une personne, d'un fait escompté... C'est vraiment ce qu'elle fait, là ? Perte inutile de temps. Mais pas pour elle. Les voix des derniers arrivants et des convives prenants l'air, sûrement la seule attraction du dehors. Pourtant, la rouquine n'y fait pas attention. Pas réellement. N'entendant donc d'abord pas le bruit des pas crissant dans la neige immaculée, venant pour l'avertir de l'approche d'une personne, elle ne redresse que légèrement la tête sans pour autant se retourner. A t-elle perçu ce parasite d'un signal utile ? Plus rien. Son esprit lui joue des tours. Et cette sensation soudainement chaude sur ses épaules qui jusque là étaient nues, la faisant sursauter ? Une cape se secouant tel un drapeau plein de fierté derrière elle, une partie de ce voile épais la recouvrant. Elle ose glisser un regard sur le côté pour entrevoir cet habit qui lui rappelle étrangement ce sentiment de déjà vu. Dans les tons bleus marines. Alors qu'elle met un certain temps à la fixer ainsi, sans trop comprendre, une voix s'annonce.

**« Tu vas attraper froid à rester là ainsi. »**

Ce timbre de voix que trop inespéré. Comme un miracle. Son cœur s'emballe légèrement, et étrangement, elle n'a plus du tout froid avec cette vague nouvelle lui procurant une agréable chaleur. Le lâche l'abandonne pour de bon, elle devra donc faire dans cette condition.

Triste masque d'impassibilité, elle n'a pas le droit de lui montrer ses ressentis en cet instant qui lui paraît presque irréel. Elle ne peut se le permettre. À qui voudrait-elle avouer sa plus grande faiblesse ? Personne. Même pas à lui. Un léger relèvement de sourcil, une bouche qui s'entrouvre juste un peu, c'est tout ce qui passe.

**« Jellal, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

Prononcer son nom... Ce la faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait, extirpant comme une certaine charge sur ses frêles épaules. La fragrance du jeune homme lui chatouille les narines et instinctivement elle resserre le manteau doucement, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, le tissu lui caressant délicatement sa peau laiteuse au niveau de ses joues rougies par le froid. Ses yeux chocolat se plantent dans les siens olive parsemés d'or avec une certaine hésitation qu'elle tente de cacher. Mais c'est si bizarre, si bizarre de le revoir de nouveau. Elle qui croyait encore devoir attendre longtemps... Elle s'était même préparée à des mois, ou encore des années sans pouvoir avoir cette infime chance de goûter une nouvelle fois à ce genre de moment. C'est comme un désir, une envie, une nécessité. Et rares sont ces instants que le destin, cette puissance estimée à gouverner les choses, leur offre juste à tous les deux. Même s'ils restent dans le silence, il n'en sera que plus beau et paisible à ses yeux. Ces rencontres souvent trop courtes pour en profiter suffisamment, son jardin secret où elle y cultive toutes sortes de confidences qu'elle conserve au plus profond de son être. Même ce regard aux lueurs amicales, et pas seulement, ne la laisse pas indifférente. Jamais elle ne s'en lassera, de tout ce qui le concerne de loin ou de près.

Voir sa moirure valser sur l'eau de la rivière, elle trouvait ça joli cette nuance de couleurs, cette image ondulante, juste avant qu'il n'arrive. Mais désormais, pouvoir le lire dans ses yeux lui paraît tellement plus merveilleux, lui donnant l'impression que jamais plus il ne regarderai autre chose qu'elle, car au fond, et il faut bien se l'avouer, la jeune femme a toujours voulu l'avoir pour elle, plus précisément cet objet qui lui permet de vivre à travers des battements parfois incertains.

**« Makarov a invité les guildes amies de Fairy Tail, pas vrai ? »**

Elle se contente simplement de hocher la tête lentement. Il n'a pas tord, mais c'est risqué, trop risqué pour se concéder cela. Et en plus il se permet de parler avec elle à visage découvert, en pleine ville qui plus est... Heureusement, par ce soir de festivités annuelles, peu de gens en dehors des convives de la guilde rodent dehors si ce ne sont de rares couples voulant profiter du romantisme du paysage enneigé ou de la rivière à moitié gelée. Lentement, elle passe une main dans ses longs cheveux écarlates, les démêlant de ses doigts fins et engourdis par le froid. Intérieurement, elle remercie le jeune homme pour lui avoir donner sa cape. Quelle idée de sortir sous les larmes floconneuses du ciel nocturne avec une robe bustier aussi.

Mais le lourd silence gênant qui s'est vilement établi entre eux rajoute une certaine baisse de température, alors, dans un élan d'audace, la rouquine se déclare en première non sans une voix quelque peu hésitante.

**« Tu vas bien sinon ? »**

Le bleuté se tourne vers elle, quelques mèches de cheveux collées à son visage cachant sa marque enjolivée rouge, arquant très légèrement un sourcil.

**« Ça va, même si en ce moment les guildes noires nous donnent du fil à retordre. »**

Maudite rédemption qui ose mettre sa vie en péril tout ça pour un pardon déjà à moitié accordé quelque part. Pas de tous, certes, mais de là à mettre son existence en danger... Et s'il mourrait ou devenait infirme, comment compte t-il s'expier ? Ça ne mène à rien tout ça, ou alors a t-elle tout simplement peur. Égoïste pour vouloir le garder vivant aussi, certainement. Mais maintenant, c'est une autre question qui lui brûle les lèvres, plus incendiaire encore qu'un feu de forêt. Ardente, elle ne demande qu'à être libérer dans un bref souffle, mais pourtant, la jeune femme hésite, ne trouve pas le courage, mais cette sensation, ce besoin de savoir, c'est si... Et puis zut.

**« Et ta fiancée ? »**

Elle sait la vérité depuis longtemps. Ce n'est qu'une affabulation, un mur qu'il a mis entre eux pour ne pas que ça aille trop loin, ou plus que ça. Il ne veut pas se l'accorder et cette fois, c'est lui qui joue l'égoïste.

Lentement, le haut des pommettes du jeune homme rosit légèrement par dessus sa peau nacrée, bien qu'il y fasse abstraction, se contentant juste d'un air quelque peu surpris. Comment s'attendre à une question du genre sur une personne qui n'est pas sensée exister ? Il l'a même oublié. Si jamais elle lui demande de la décrire, comment doit-il l'imaginer, se la représenter ? Blonde, brune, châtain... Écarlate ? Son palpitant se met à s'emballer dans une légère montée de stress. Pourvu qu'elle ne la questionne pas sur ça, lui qui n'est déjà pas très bon en matière de contrevérité. Tentant de prendre un sourire qui se veut naturel, ce qui n'échappe pas à la rouquine qui le connait que trop bien, il passe brièvement une main sur son visage en déclarant un peu trop platement.

**« Elle va bien... »**

Une pointe de nervosité indésirable se distincte dans sa voix, ce qui ne manque pas de le faire rougir un peu plus bien qu'il remonte son foulard pour cacher le bas de son visage. Tentative un peu vaine puisque que le tissu ne semble pas vouloir tenir en place. Erza croit même entendre un juron à peine murmuré de la part du jeune homme, et elle le souligne presque avec amusement. Voir mal à l'aise le bleuté est même plutôt plaisant à ses yeux, prenant ça comme une petite vengeance personnelle pour lui avoir menti ouvertement la dernière fois.

Se remémorant rapidement le combat contre les humains et les dragons, elle se rappelle qu'elle ne l'a toujours pas remercié. Il l'a sauvé après tout. Sont-ils quittes désormais ? Le mot « merci » reste pourtant bloqué dans sa bouche, car malgré elle, elle veut continuer sur sa lancée. Pourquoi ? Parce que quelque part, quand il parle de cette fille factrice, inventée de toute pièce, son cœur se serre devant ce manque de franchise mais dans une autre part, elle a l'impression qu'il parle d'elle, qu'il décrit son reflet. C'est tout du moins ce qu'elle a ressenti quand il l'a regardé avant de répondre. Comme s'il s'inspirait d'elle, inconsciemment ou non. Et étrangement, s'en ai presque une sensation agréable... Sauf que voilà, toutes les questions qu'elle souhaite lui poser manquent cruellement de tact et de discrétion. Se détournant de lui pour se pencher de nouveau au dessus du pont, elle se risque avec un timbre innocent dans la voix :

**« Tu ne m'as jamais dit à quoi elle ressemblait... »**

Merde. C'est tout ce qui vint en premier à l'esprit du jeune homme. Merde, merde, merde ! Tout mais pas ça. À croire que la chance ne l'aime vraiment pas, refusant même d'être dans son camp pour ce genre de futilités.

**« Euh... »**

Sa voix, grave et monotone, sortie toute seule à son tour. Traîtresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Autant décrire son fantasme de petite amie potentiellement parfaite alors ? Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être stupide. Justement, il se tient juste devant lui, son idéal féminin. Et cette pensée actionne automatiquement son petit cœur nerveux, affluant un peu trop rapidement une jolie couleur vermeille sur son visage.

Destin, je te hais.

…

Et toi aussi le hasard.

**« Elle... Elle est jolie, très jolie même. »**

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? C'est probablement blessant ce genre de propos pour la jeune femme dont il connait la nature de ses sentiments à son égard..

Ou peut être pas, puisque la commissure des lèvres de la rouquine semble frémir, comme pour retenir un sourire qu'elle s'obstine à cacher. Alors comme ça il la trouve _très_ jolie ? Avec une lenteur calculée, elle entortille une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, jouant machinalement avec. Bien, mais encore ?

Penchant sa tête sur son épaule en coulant ses prunelles chocolats vers lui, elle l'interroge de ses mirettes brillantes d'espoir et son silence l'encourage à continuer. Jellal déglutit difficilement, voyant bien qu'elle l'oblige à poursuivre de sa question muette. Et Dieu sait ô combien Erza peut faire céder quelqu'un avec un seul et unique regard. Ou alors elle possède un pouvoir inévitable de charme sur lui ? Prédiction sûrement tombée sur lui dès leur première rencontre.

Ses iris olives mouchetés d'or glissent lentement de haut en bas sur la silhouette devant lui distraitement. En cours d'idées...

**« Hum... Elle est obstinée et têtue, mais elle est incroyablement forte. »** murmure t-il avec une hésitation toute particulière.

Puis il secoue la tête, faisant danser quelques mèches couleur marine sur son front, comme pour signifier qu'il n'aurait pas dû en dire autant, ou que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu énoncé. Le regret de se laisser emporter par ses émotions, sans doute.

Et elle sourit. Sourit intérieurement, comme jamais.

Mais à la surface de cette enveloppe corporelle, elle se contente de froncer très légèrement les sourcils en hochant la tête. Têtue, certes. Difficile à admettre, mais... Certes. Forte, ça... Non.

Erza se renfrogne, rentre sa tête dans ses épaules couvertes de la cape du jeune homme, manque de protester en ouvrant la bouche avant de la refermer. _Fais semblant_, dit la voix dans sa tête. Et alors, elle le fait, feigne, et ignore en continuant de hocher la tête. De toute évidence, elle aurait voulu en entendre davantage, mais le mot « narcissique » vient tourner vicieusement dans son esprit, lui lançant des piques, la vexant même. Elle s'abstient alors. Elle ne l'ai pas, elle veut juste savoir, mais sa conscience continue de la taquiner, luciférienne. Ah, la peste.

Se risque t-elle a aller plus loin dans ses questions ? Maintenant qu'elle a commencé, s'arrêter devient presque impossible. C'est comme une drogue ; une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut cesser d'en prendre. Et quand l'effet désiré n'y est plus, on cherche quelque chose de plus fort. C'est exactement ce qui se passe pour elle. Et là, elle a besoin de son inéluctable dose d'ecstasy. La jeune femme tend le bras devant elle comme si elle s'étirait, se mettant à fixer le réseau veineux qu'on peut deviner de sa couleur bleue claire sous cette peau pâle et laiteuse. Elle veut sentir la drogue passer dedans, et se mêler dans une parfaite alchimie à son sang. Ramenant son bras contre elle, au centre de sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur, elle prend sa pilule de courage. Inspiration, expiration. Allez, on y va. Ce n'est qu'une question de certitude après tout.

**« Tu as l'air de l'aimer vraiment, pas vrai ? »**

Elle jette un coup d'œil à la robe noire qu'à revêtu le ciel, pleine de broches lumineuses, se comptant par millier. L'air naturelle surtout, et innocente. Elle rebaisse ensuite la tête vers lui et le gracie d'un sourire timide mais tellement sincère qu'on ne peut y résister même avec toute la volonté du monde. Une nouvelle fois, Jellal se sent défaillir, baissant les bras en feignant ses rougeurs apparues brusquement à l'entente de l'élocution audacieuse d'Erza. Les rumeurs disent vraies, Titania est féroce et dangereuse. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à y imprimer la marque de ses dents, il joue le jeu aussi. Un jeu de mimes où ils ont parié leurs sentiments. Et là, il est cruellement en train de perdre la partie. Très bien, Erza. Tu m'as eu.

Croyant mettre un doigt sur les intentions de la demoiselle, bien qu'encore floues à ses yeux et incertaines, le mage clandestin se mit à prendre de nouvelles couleurs peu humaines et semblables à l'arabesque sur le côté droit de son faciès. Ce n'est qu'une simple supposition, mais tout de même...

**« B-bien sûr ! »**

Il paraît presque indigné, ce qui amuse la rouquine bien que ça ne soit pas ça qui l'intéresse en premier plan. Tout son spleen accumulé jusque là disparu à cette révélation qui la fit soupirer longuement de soulagement. En fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer cela, elle manque de répondre « Moi aussi » avant de finalement se rattraper. Même s'il arrive à ce voir en cette fille créée de toute pièce, il se peut très bien qu'il ne la décrive pas elle, après tout. Mais ça serai trop dur à admettre et rien que d'y penser, c'est comme si sa souffrance revenait au triple galop pour la submerger de nouveau.

Alors pour toute réponse, elle se tourne vers lui, son visage ébloui par un sourire radieux bien qu'elle se retienne de montrer la paroxysme de ce dernier. Il lui rend non sans un peu d'embarras. Cette fille est incroyable. Car après tout, même indirectement...

Elle a eu la réponse qu'elle a toujours souhaité d'entendre.

Il frissonne alors que la brise vient embrasser de ses lèvres froides et cinglantes leurs parcelles de peau découverte, les décoiffant davantage. Alors, avec précaution, elle soulève un pan de la cape pour l'inviter à la rejoindre dessous, ce qu'il fit sans se faire davantage prier alors qu'elle désigne du menton le bâtiment où la fête bat encore son plein.

**« Allez, on rentre. »**

Côte à côte, flanc contre flanc, ils marchent d'un pas tranquille et lent, pour profiter de leur ultime moment rien que tous les deux, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, et de leur corps qui se pressent un peu plus au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Ils prennent leur temps, de toute façon, pourquoi seraient t-ils pressés ?

Soudain, un bruit de cloche résonne au loin et plus personne à part eux n'est dehors. Un son puissant et suggestif à la fois, immémorial. Minuit, et ses douze coups résonnent et se cognent contre les murs de Magnolia doucement bercée par la magie de Noël qui semble déjà opérer un peu avant l'heure. Ensemble, comme sur un accord silencieux, les deux jeunes mages s'arrêtent au pied de la grande et lourde porte en chêne, prêtant l'oreille à cette douce litanie qui transporte les esprits dans une valse unique aux milles sensations exquises.

Quelque chose interrompt l'écoute de la rouquine. Comme des épines s'accrochant à ses cheveux vermeils, ce qui, doucement, lui fait lever la tête et rougir aussitôt. Une branche de gui pendant du haut de l'encadrement de la porte. Le bleuté suit son regard, semble réfléchir ensuite, mais reste comme impassible. Étrangement sérieux. Puis, ses yeux glissent vers Erza, cherchant à capter son regard avec le sien, brillant de détermination. La jeune femme ancre alors ses iris aux siennes avec une timidité évidente, plus frêle que jamais, comme si la proximité avec le mage réduisait à néant tout ce qu'elle s'est entreprit de construire autour d'elle en tant que défense. C'est si troublant et à la fois... Hypnotisant. Une bataille où le sang ne coule pas, car il n'a pas le droit. Une bataille où le but est de résister au cœur de la poitrine d'en face. Et c'est Jellal qui cède le premier.

Ses longs doigts délicats sortent de sous la cape pour venir attraper le menton tremblant d'Erza afin d'ajuster la position de sa tête sans forcer. Elle se laisse manipuler, complètement ensorcelée par ce ressentis qui se diffuse en elle, comme une liqueur coulant dans ses veines avec tout autant de frénésie que les saignements d'un hémophile. Il penche son visage vers elle alors qu'elle se dresse sur la pointe de ses pieds pour combler les quelques centimètres qui les séparent et avec force, elle prie. Elle prie pour que cette fois, cette fois, soit la bonne. Celle qu'elle pourra se remémorer avec passion et joie quand son manque sera trop insupportable. Cette fois, il ne faut pas qu'il la rejette. La jeune femme ne veut pas avoir nourri ces espoirs en vain, et la peur, la _vraie_ peur, lui tord douloureusement les entrailles. Mais elle ne peut pas le repousser pour se protéger, il est si proche et son odeur est tellement enivrante...

Avec une douceur étudiée, Jellal frôle les lèvres de sa rouquine avec les siennes, savourant leur texture semblable à une peau de pêche, les caressant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède à ce tendre assaut pour fondre complètement dessus, capturant ses lèvres pleines, pulpeuses et chaudes. Elles ont un goût sucrée et délicieux, lui faisant tourner la tête un peu plus, la faisant se presser davantage contre son torse finement musclé. Au loin, le carillon semble ralentir, comme le reste de l'espace temps les entourant. Tout semble se passer comme dans un film avec l'immanquable happy end qu'Erza trouve trop niais en temps normal. Mais là, c'est différent. Parce que c'est lui, et que c'est elle. Et son cœur chavire.

Même après avoir rêvé de cet échange des millions de fois, ça dépasse l'entendement et tout de ce qu'elle a osé imaginer jusque là. Jamais elle n'aurai cru que ça serai si doux, si sensationnelle et extraordinaire. Jamais elle n'aurai pensé que les lèvres de Jellal soient si tendres, accueillantes et... Parfaites. Oui, c'est parfait.

Mais le souffle leur manque, et à regret, ils se séparent, étroitement enlacés sous la cape. Haletant, ils se fixent intensément, comblés sûrement. Soulagés. Et heureux.

La jeune femme pose un doigt cajoleur sur ses lèvres rosées pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas rêvé, et son air si adorablement hébété fait sourire le bleuté.

**« Joyeux Noël, Erza. »**

C'était son présent.

Le dernier coup de cloche sonne. Leur corps se décollent et timidement, une main vient glisser dans celle de son vis-à-vis, les doigts s'entrelacent et les visage se sourient. Les battants de la porte s'ouvrent et tous deux disparaissent dans la lumière crue de l'intérieur.

Décidément, jamais Erza n'a passé de Noël si magique et reçu de si beau cadeau.

* * *

J'espère que ce n'était pas trop niais, ça doit être ma première dans le genre récit romantique, et que ça vous a plu. J'aimerai bien tout réécrire et refaire mais je sais que j'en tirerai rien de mieux, donc bon.

Si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review constructive, ça serai vraiment sympa, afin que je ponde quelque chose de mieux la prochaine fois. S'il vous plaiiiit... *yeux de chien battu*

À bientôt !

_Archanemy._


End file.
